Alex
Alex is a member of the Guardians of Omens and was the adopted son of Ratar-o. Appearance He is a human with white skin and with red hair with a brown shirt with purple sleeves and has blue pants with black shoes and has a symbol of Earth on his shirt. Personality Originally cold and emotionless and always did as he was told by his father but after meeting and joining with the Guardians he began to warm up and even laughing at times. Elemental Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. * Charms: Spells that alter an object's inherent qualities (i.e. its behavior and capabilities). For example, a spell to become invisible or change its color can be considered a charm. Glamours are another type of charm that change one's appearance to look like another person, though it can also be used to change a person's age or clothing; unlike shape-shifting, glamour spells creates an illusion around the body, whereas shape-shifting causes a physical change. The Guardians can generate a force-field like shroud which renders them invisible. * Transfiguration: Spells of this nature alter an object's form or appearance. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. The Guardian of Earth has displayed telekinetic powers. * Geokinesis: The power to control earthen matter (e.g. sand, stone, and dirt). Users can use this power to create earthquakes and fissures and tear the earth open to swallow enemies. They can also remove rocks from the earth and use them as a platform to fly on. * Ferrokinesis: The ability to manipulate certain metals. * Chlorokinesis: The ability to manipulate and accelerate the growth of plant-life. * Green Speaking: The power to communicate with plant-life. * Elemental Embodiment: The Guardians can become one with their elements and literally become their element while increasing all of their elemental abilities to their zenith of strength. But this is risky and rather dangerous because it costs them their humanity and they could be easily controlled and enthralled. * Limited Shape-shifting: Using the Heart of Kandrakar, the Guardians can magnify their powers and alter their appearance to their benefit. When the Guardians transform, they change form, height and grow wings. Their wings originally did not grant them the ability to fly, not until they received their new powers. * Tele-transportation: In order to travel to another place in the same world, each Guardian can teletransport. Teletransporting is a difficult ability to learn and one can materialize into another solid object if not careful enough. If a Guardian teletransports while not connected to an Auramere or a Heart than they will drain their life force. When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar deactivated the Veil, causing the power used to sustain and create the Veil to flow back into the Aurameres, enhancing the Guardians' powers. Alex gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of his mind. With his telekinetic powers, Alex can not only hurl rocks at his opponents he can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. He can levitate himself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. Weapons * Dragon Stone Family * Ratar-O (Adopted Father) Voice Actor Dee Dee Barkley. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Single Category:Adopted Category:Sons Category:Guardians of Omens Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes